ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Burter
How Burter joined the Tourney Like the other members of the Ginyu Force, Burter's special powers originated during his childhood: Burter's mother was very strict, making him do all the household chores and slapping him if he was late preparing dinner; because of this, he became the fastest in the universe. He soon became a member of Frieza's elite mercenary platoon, the Ginyu Force: Burter is the self-proclaimed "Azure Typhoon" (or "Blue Hurricane", in the Dragon Ball manga and video games), and fancies himself as the fastest being in the universe. He demonstrates this on Namek when effortlessly taking flight at incredible speed to retrieve a Dragon Ball thrown across the horizon by Vegeta, an attempt to keep the artifact from Frieza's possession. While facing the Z Fighters on Namek, in the FUNimation dub, Burter mentions that he has defeated hundreds of Saiyans. In the Ocean dub, Captain Ginyu mentions that Burter was once a baseball champion (a "great center fielder"). Under orders from Frieza, the Ginyu Force is deployed to Monster High, and Burter hopes to make Clair the sixth member, and first female of the Ginyu Force due to her intellect. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Burter kicks his right leg back. After the announcer calls his name Speeds close to the camera and does his Special Fighting Pose saying "Feel the power of the Ginyu Force... Burter!" Special Moves Blue Impulse (Neutral) Burter does one of his signature Fighting Poses, and then he fires a large blue energy wave from his two hands towards the opponent. Blue Hurricane (Side) First, Burter strikes one of his signature poses as he charges pure blue energy around him. Then, he rushes towards the opponent, knocking anything in his way, inflicting a great deal of damage. Mach Kick (Up) Burter flies into the air doing rapid kicks. Dash Puncher (Down) Burter flies at the opponent while doing rapid punches. High Speed Rush (Hyper Smash) Burter rushes to the opponent. If he hits, he punches and kicks the opponent for 40 hits, then finishes by doing a flip kick and says "Die!" Space Mach Attack (Final Smash) Burter attacks his foes at very high speeds in three directions, inflicting considerable damage. The technique is a combination of Burter's Mach Punch and Mach Kick techniques. After that, he does his signature Fighting Pose and says "You're finished now!" victory Animations #Burter bends one leg backwards, then hops and leans with his legs together and arms apart saying "That seems about right!" #Burter quickly jabs five times then does one of his fighting poses and says "My speed is number one in the universe!" #Burter runs in quickly then does very quick kicks and says "Hah! You're nobody special, maggot!" On-Screen Appearance Burter flies down and does his Special Fighting Pose saying "Maggot! I'll finish you quickly!" Trivia *Burter's rival is the sarcastic Monster High student Clair. *Burter shares his English voice actor with Buffaloman, Roronoa Zoro, Gold Lightan, Giant Baba, Kazuma Kuwabara, Goriath, Tizoc, Wyvern Rhadamanthys, Daisuke Jigen, Starman, Vegeta, Yamcha, Piccolo, Recoome, Combot and King Vegeta. *Burter shares his Japanese voice actor with Cao Cao, Kanden, Kenshi, Solrock, Yaridovich, I.M. Eddie, Silver Samurai, Aerodactyl and Eyrie. *Burter shares his French voice actor with Dr. Leonard H. McCoy, Groose, Green Two, Silver Neelsen, Raikou, Groundskeeper Willie and Shinobu Sensui. *Burter shares his German voice actor with Super Battle Droid, Lee Pai Long, Jann Lee, Asura, Goriath and Mermaid Man. *Burter shares his Arabic voice actor with Steve Bender, Recoome, Shin Matsunaga, Skelter-Helter, Suzaku, Necrid (in FMV Cutscenes), R.O.B., Black Tom Cassidy and Arsene Lupin III. *Burter shares his Mandarin Chinese voice actor with Gajeel Redfox, Bedman, Gale Raregroove, Skull Bozu, Takashi Kamiyama and Warsman. Category:Dragon Ball characters Category:Starter characters Category:Male characters Category:Playable characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Evil Aligned Characters